Just Like You, Just Like Me
by xRinrinx3
Summary: A short oneshot about Nagihiko and Rima Fujisaki taking a stroll in the park with their little girl on a lovely spring day. Nothing special in particular, but this might just make you smile. :D Enjoy!


**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah. :)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rima and Nagihiko Fujisaki were a walk around the park with their 3 year-old daughter, Nadeshiko. It was a beautiful day. There was no wind blowing today and the sun's harsh rays were smoothed over by several thin clouds. It had been a fairly calm walk. Rima Fujisaki just kept nodding to her toddler's nonsense prattles and making sure Nade didn't walk too far ahead while Nagihiko casually strolled along with the occasional, "Is that so Nadeshiko? Oh, I see..." Little Nadeshiko abruptly stopped with her eyes wide.

"Mama!" She tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Nadeshiko, don't pull me," her mother replied sternly. "What is it that you want?" She looked over to where her daughter motioned. On the side of the road, a man was selling ice cream. Rima snapped. "Nagi."

"Huh?" Nagihiko whipped his head around.

"Where's your wallet? Your daughter wants some ice cream."

"_What am I, your husband or your servant?_" Nagihiko thought. Well, he decided, both. Hasn't it always been like this since the beginning of their relationship? "Uh..." He fished in his pocket. "here it is." Rima promptly snatched it from him. "Geez. It's not good for kids to eat ice cream so much. Where's your purse?"

"I forgot it," she said. "It's fine. We'll just make her brush again when we get home." Rima turned to Nadeshiko. "Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

Nagihiko mumbled, "You spoil her." (So familiar, he thought.)

"Hehe. What a cute little girl you two have." The ice cream man took out a fresh cone and scooped out one big, glistening pink ball of ice cream. "Here's your strawberry miss." The ice cream man handed it to Nadeshiko. Despite the impatient look in her eyes, she politely took it with all the grace of a lady and bowed, just like she rehearsed with her mom and dad. It was manners, they always said.

Rima softly reminded her, "What do you say, Nadeshiko?" The child stood clueless. With the most determined look in her eyes, she tried hard to remember. Her parents have told her this a hundred times before, but occasionally it slipped her mind. Chuckling, her father bent down to whisper it in her ear. Nadeshiko looked up to the ice cream man.

"Thank you mister!" Goodness, she was adorable. The young family started to walk away. They sat down on a bench in the park with Nadeshiko happily eating her ice cream while sitting on her father's lap.

The couple watched her in silence for a minute or two. Nagihiko broke it by suddenly asking, "Hey, she got most of her cuteness from me didn't she?" He smirked, and soon felt a whack from behind. "Ow." He rubbed his head. Nagihiko looked over to his wife, who still sat with perfect composure.

_Yeah right_, Rima thought. _You were not cute at all; just a girly-looking boy._ "Let's not start on that," she said plainly as if nothing happened. She knew that Nade's cuteness came from the round face and the hilarious personality that could obviously be only inherited from Rima. She beckoned Nadeshiko to her. "Come here Nade." The little girl quickly scrambled over to her mother.

Rima softly combed her fingers through Nadeshiko's wavy, purple hair. It was the obvious feature Nadeshiko had that clearly showed both parents. Rima remembered people commenting on her cute looks when she was young and her own blonde locks that neither showed her Papa nor Mama in them. Then, Rima Fujisaki remembered being so happy about the way her little girl's hair turned out. Nadeshiko's hair was a perfect mix; a combination of Rima and Nagi's hair while still having some identity of her own and still being cute. Rima felt Nadeshiko fidgeting. "She's so energetic," Rima said to Nagihiko."just like you."

Her husband chuckled. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No. She'll just be a real hassle when she gets older."

"Does it really matter? She's a kid. They're supposed to be running around, even the girls. She'll get bored of you if you don't play with her every once in a while, right Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko looked at her father. "Who do you like spending time more with Nade? Daddy's always playing with you and your cousins right? Isn't that fun?" He gently poked her baby fat.

"Mama," she blurted indifferently. She then continued to daintily lick her delicious strawberry treat. Rima tried not to laugh as she wiped some ice cream off the corner of the Nadeshiko's mouth.

"Ouch." Nagihiko rolled his eyes and pretended to be hurt. He was sure Nadeshiko just said that because he didn't spoil her with candy and ice cream. (Nagi built up a bit of immunity to the cutesy faces his daughter made when she wanted something. Rima apparently hadn't.) "So cold. Just like her _mother_." Rima gave him an unamused look.

"Good. That means that she'll find good friends that care about her and a boy that can stand up to her fussy-ness."

A boy? Paternal instincts took over. "_Woah woah_. Rima, she's only three. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"It worked for me didn't it?" It was Nagihiko's turn to frown. "I only did that to scare you," Rima added as a matter-of-factly. She was snickering on the inside.

"Of course." Nagihiko gave an inward sigh of relief and chuckled. Rima's method worked well.

"How about we look at flowers later? It's spring." So familiar. Hmm. Nagihiko could've sworn they once had a day like this. Wasn't it the day when they found Tsubasa lost somewhere in 6th grade? He thought about it for a while. Yes, the memories were coming back now. That day was the first time Nagi truly made Rima smile. (And it was that smile that made him completely fall for her.) It was the day he realized why she acted the way she did to him. It was also the day when she opened up and explained to him about her chaotic relationship with her parents and her wish of a perfect family. A perfect family...what was that like anyways?

Nagi's mind suddenly answered with a mental picture of his own young family. Yup, this was definitely the family Rima once wished for. The memories made his eyes soften. Everything is perfect now, he thought. If this was some ending of a story, it was one of those happily-ever-after ones that nobody, not even a god, can change. Hadn't he once told Rima about something like that? Some strange nostalgia overtook him. His eyes absent-mindedly focused on Rima and Nadeshiko.

"Nagi?" His wife's sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Rima?" She asked if anything was wrong. "Nothing at all," he replied and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on. That sounds like a good idea." Nagihiko stood up. He grabbed Nadeshiko's free hand and held the other one out to Rima. "Let's go my princesses."

Rima raised a brow and hesitated a bit before she took her husband's hand."That's Queen to you, Nagihiko."

Nagi playfully bowed. "I apologize, my Queen." He winked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**After I read Encore Ch. 2 (thanks to the admins of the Rimahiko club on DA!), this idea kept nagging my head and I couldn't resist. Not much fluff, just a cutesy family moment. I don't know if this is even remotely interesting to read. I kinda think it's bland because there's hardly any plot material or anything in here, but I had fun writing it.  
**

**Review? ^^  
**


End file.
